Tell Your World
|artist = ft. ( ) |from = EP |tvfilm = Tell Your World |year = 2012 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Light Blue |gc = Pink |lc = Cyan |pictos = 186 |nowc = TellYourWorld |perf = Aurélie Sériné }}" " by ft. ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with magenta hair in a very long ponytail who is wearing a cat ear headband, and a pair of black and yellow headphones, a blue sleeveless shirt with an orange-yellowish shirt underneath, blue skirt, and high black boots. Background The background is a lot of little dots that join others to form 3D shapes. The dancer is seen on a circular platform that glows in different colors and at some points glows white, and black. In the verses,the background shows having blue waves of star lines that create water-like movement that resemble waves. There are also a disco ball and silhouettes of the dancer in the background. In the chorus, there are strings that float round with connecting green triangles and a bright white light in the middle, after that colorful strings of stars are seen making a circular ark and some constellations in different colors are seen moving around. During the bridge, the background is similar to the verse except it is completely red even the disco ball with parts of it being orange and yellow. In the end, everything slowly fades to black even the disco ball slowly fades into pink glitter, as that happens the dancer disappears by glitching or disappearing. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Put your right hand up and left hand down, while standing on your left foot, just like in a flying position. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your right leg and your left hand on your head, as if you are listening to something. Tellyourworld gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Tellyourworld gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Tellyourworld gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Tellyourworld gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This song holds the record of the most new notable records broken at once. **This is the first song sung by a VOCALOID. **This is the first time in the history of Just Dance where the dancer teleports. This is later seen in Love Is All, Love Me Again, and I’m Still Standing. **This dancer ties with Ievan Polkka for the longest hair, going about nearly to her knees. The ones with shortest hair are P2 from Hangover (BaBaBa) and the fourth coach from Moves Like Jagger. *This is the first song sung by Hatsune Miku in the franchise. It is followed by Ievan Polkka, PoPiPo, and Love Ward. **However, this is the only one of the four songs in which Hatsune Miku is not credited as a main artist and features another artist. **This is the also the only one of the four songs by Hatsune Miku to be in the Japanese series. **As well as that, this is the only Hatsune Miku song where Miku herself is not a dancer. *When the coach puts her hands near her face, the glove color transfers to her eyes. Also, when the coach puts her hands on her headphones, the headphones will glitch from yellow to red. This error also appears in the menu square. *During the chorus, the coach puts her leg up, while the pictogram portrays her with her leg down. *The song's pictogram bar beats at 75 BPM; even though the song's actual BPM is 150. *'' , ''Dance My Generation, Electric Boy, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki, and Love Machine are the only routines on that do not have an unlockable avatar. Gallery Game Files Tellyourworld cover generic.png|''Tell Your World'' Tellyourworld cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tellyourworld_cover_albumbkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Tellyourworld menu.png|''Tell Your World'' on the menu Tellyourworld coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Tellyourworld score.png|Scoring screen Others Tellyourworld no gui gameplay.png|No GUI Tellyourworld headphones color glitch.png|Glitch with the coach's headphones Videos Official Audio Livetune feat. 初音ミク 『Tell Your World』Music Video Tell Your World (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Tell Your World - Livetune Ft. Hatsune Miku Just Dance Wii U Extraction Just Dance Wii U - Tell Your World (NO HUD) References Site Navigation es:Tell Your World de:Tell Your World Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Pop Songs